My Little Phoenix
by Kidann
Summary: Une gamine de 4 ans est enlevée et se retrouve sur le territoire de Konoha. On la soupçonne d'être la fille de Sasuke. Sakura et Naruto se verront contraints de jouer les nounous jusqu'à ce qu'on confirme son identitée ou que sa famille la retrouve.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_**My little Phoenix  
**_**Type: **_**À chapitres  
**_**Rating : **_**T  
**_**Auteure : **_**Kidann  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**C'est combien pour acheter la série de Naruto à Masashii Kishimoto??**_

**Note de l'auteure: **_**J'ai eut l'idée de cette fic en écoutant la chanson **_**My Little Phoenix **_**de **_**Tarja **_**l'ex-chanteuse de **_**Nightwish**_**. Cela dit, je vous conseille vivement de télécharger ou d'acheter son album **_**My Winter Storm **_**(Acheter est toujours mieux, pour la qualité musicale, par contre, je ne sais pas si il se trouve facilement…**_

My Little Phoenix

Un rire s'élevait d'un buisson comme un homme s'en approchait lentement, s'accroupissant devant, patient, levant une main vers le feuillage et appelant d'un signe silencieux l'enfant qui s'y cachait. Le feuillage frémit un peu puis s'en sortit une fillette, qui se jeta au cou de son père en rigolant, sa longue tignasse de nuit s'abattant, dans son mouvement, sur le visage de l'homme qui esquissa un sourire en la prenant dans ses bras, se relevant. Il replaça doucement les cheveux de sa puce derrière elle alors qu'elle s'avançait pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Papa, quoi dîner?

L'homme poussa un bref soupir. Le fait est qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour le repas du soir. Qui plus est, il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette habitude qu'avait prise sa fille de toujours lui demander ce qu'allait être le prochain repas. Elle venait de terminer de manger depuis une heure à peine. Elle n'était pas du genre gourmande, mais elle devait toujours savoir tout d'avance. Il lui répondit comme il l'installait sur ses épaules:

- Soupe Miso, ça te va?  
- Vii!

La fillette s'appuya sur sa tête, y croisant les bras pour ensuite y poser son menton, balançant ses pieds tout en prenant garde à ne pas frapper son père alors qu'ils remontaient la petite rue qui menait à leur domicile. Ils vivaient dans un petit appartement bien entretenu mais peu meublé, juste assez pour être à l'aise. La fillette sauta à terre en arrivant aux escaliers, les gravissant à quatre pattes et attendant devant la porte, que son père vint ouvrir sans se presser. Ils entrèrent à l'appartement et elle se jeta sur le fauteuil, qu'elle prit en entier en voyant que c'était aussi l'endroit qu'il avait visé et l'homme, en fronçant les sourcils, l'attrapa pour la lever et s'asseoir, la prenant sur lui pour la chatouiller. La fillette gigota et finit par se sortir de l'emprise de son père, avec quelque difficulté, il faut le dire. Elle se cacha un moment alors qu'il faisait mine de l'ignorer, revenant à la charge pour le chatouiller à son tour. Une chose cependant vint se mettre à l'encontre de son plan: il n'était pas chatouilleux. Elle se laissa donc aller sur ses genoux, sur le dos, le regardant un moment avec ce sourire que font les enfants lorsqu'ils sont au comble du bonheur. Ils ne vivaient pas de grand-chose, elle avait perdue sa mère un peu après la naissance mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait la déprimer. C'était une enfant avec un fort caractère et qui ne se laissait pas aller aux tristes sentiments bien facilement. Elle avait la force de caractère de sa mère, jumelée à cette impressionnante capacité qu'avait son père de savoir rester neutre en tout temps. Enfin, il ne le faisait pas en sa présence, seulement avec les autres. L'enfant l'avait remarquée et se faisait fière que son papa soit plus gentil avec elle qu'il ne l'était avec les autres. Avec les autres, il était froid. Même s'il s'agissait d'enfants. Malgré cela, c'était, selon elle, le meilleur papa du monde.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder? Demanda l'homme après un moment.  
- Où le carde?  
- Le quoi?  
- Le carde!

Il haussa un sourcil, cherchant à deviner ce que voulait l'enfant. Il faut préciser qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation et que la fillette n'en avait pas non plus beaucoup elle-même pour une enfant de son âge. Cela dit, à quatre ans, on mélange encore les mots, on ne les dit pas, non plus, toujours de la bonne manière.

- Poto! Tenta la puce.  
- Photo, reprit l'homme qui avait finalement saisit de quoi elle parlait.  
- Vii!  
- Loin de la portée de tes mains,  
- Bou!  
- Bou toi-même. Va donc te trouver quelque chose à faire pour me laisser tranquille, un peu.

La mignonnette hocha vivement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, chaussant ses sandales.

- Tu vas ou?  
- Au parc!  
- Tu le dis si tu vas ailleurs.  
- Vii!  
- Tu y va directement.  
- Vii!  
- Tu reviens pour le souper.  
- Vii papa!

Elle revint vers lui, l'embrassant sur la joue, puis elle ouvrit la porte, sortant dehors pour se précipiter sur le parc. Il était tout près et l'homme avait même une vue sur son ensemble, il pouvait la surveiller depuis l'appartement, faute de quoi, il ne l'eut pas laissée filer. Ils vivaient dans un village plutôt tranquille, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. De temps à autres, il jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du salon pour la trouver, puis fermait les yeux pour se reposer.

Il avait été deux ans avec la même femme, avait eut sa fille vers la fin de la seconde année, puis sa conjointe était morte empoisonnée et il avait quitté en vitesse le village qu'il habitait, y laissant la petite maison où ils s'étaient installés, de peur qu'on ne revienne pour tenter d'assassiner sa fille. Rien n'était sûr quant à l'hypothèse de l'assassinat de la mère, mais il n'avait pas de mauvaises raisons de le suspecter. Après tout, il avait des ennemis. Il avait donc trouvé cet appartement et avait élevé sa fille en solo, ne se mêlant pas trop aux gens de son entourage et intimant sa puce d'en faire de même. C'était triste et beaucoup demandé, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre. Elle était, comme il le lui disait parfois, son « petit phénix ». Sa flamme. En fait, au monde, il n'avait plus qu'elle, tout le reste, il l'avait laissé derrière quelques années avant.

Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, regardant le par cet fronça les sourcils: sa fille n'y était plus. Sans s'énerver, il se leva, s'approchant un peu de la fenêtre, la repérant finalement: elle remontait la petite rue pour rentrer à la maison. Elle avait finit par se lasser des balançoires, faut-il croire. Elle trottinait sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'une ombre s'abattit sur elle, l'agrippant et s'éclipsant avec elle. Il serra les dents et se jeta dehors, se précipitant à sa suite, mais deux autres silhouettes vinrent l'arrêter à la sortie du village, le retardant volontairement dans sa poursuite. Il perdit l'ombre de vue et jura tout haut, s'occupant des deux hommes qui l'avaient ralentis, qui ne s'en sortirent pas qu'avec des blessures mineures. Il n'allait clairement pas laisser qui que ce soit s'en tirer comme ça avec sa fille.

¬¬¬

- Lâche moi!!

L'enfant s'affairait à mordre la main de son agresseur, qui serrait les dents et continuait d'avancer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que le père était à sa suite et devait échanger l'enfant avec un de ses partenaires pour qu'il en perde la trace. Cependant, il n'était pas sans avoir l'envie de laisser tomber le petit monstre qu'il avait capturé, monstre qui, en ce moment, lui perçait la peau de ses dents et se révélait avoir une bien puissante mâchoire.

Il arriva au point de rencontre, la balançant dans les bras de son complice, qui s'éclipsa alors qu'il continuait de courir dans la même direction, attirant l'homme sur une fausse piste. Le nouveau kidnappeur réalisa lui aussi que l'enfant avait de bonnes dents et se vit dans l'obligation de s'arrêter un bref moment, le temps de la bâillonner pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Ne sachant plus se servir de ses dents, elle usa alors de ses pieds et de ses poings, ce qui n'en était pas moins agaçant, quoi que moins douloureux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de la nuit, dans une grotte où les attendaient d'autres complices. L'un d'eux prit la forme de l'enfant, sortant immédiatement avec l'autre pour brouiller les pistes encore davantage. La fillette fut poussée au font de la caverne et y resta patiemment. Elle n'était pas très forte et ne savait pas se battre, par contre, elle excellait dans l'art de la fuite. Elle attendit le bon moment et alors que son agresseur détournait son attention, elle se leva d'un bond et sortit au pas de course, le contournant alors qu'il se levait pour l'attraper. Elle se cacha sous un épais buisson, allégeant son souffle. Ils ne la retrouvèrent pas et une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'ils soient assez loin, elle sortit de sa cachette et se précipita dans les bois, au hasard.

¬¬¬

Elle errait dans les bois depuis deux jours déjà et par chance, personne ne l'avait rattrapé. Elle se terrait sous les buissons et dans les arbres dès qu'elle sentait qu'on venait et marchait en dehors des sentiers, comme le lui avait enseigné son père. Elle écoutait à la lettre ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire si ce genre de situation arrivait: ne jamais cesser d'avancer, éviter les routes qui étaient fréquentées, n'approcher personne. Il allait la trouver à un moment où un autre, elle avait confiance. Elle n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'elle avait apprise et il s'occuperait du reste. Après tout, il avait déjà été un ninja fort redouté, il le lui avait vaguement raconté, avec le moins de détails possibles, juste assez pour qu'elle soit au courrant et qu'elle ait confiance en ses capacités. Pour qu'elle garde courage.

La petite s'arrêta alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, serrant les dents. Le vent était frais et elle frissonnait, tentant de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras. Des bruits attirèrent son attention et elle se réfugia sur les hautes branches d'un arbre auquel elle grimpa sans problème, se camouflant parmi l'épais feuillage. Un jeune garçon passait plus bas, assis sur le dos d'un énorme chien. L'animal s'arrêta un moment, reniflant l'air et son maître se pencha sur lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Akamaru? Tu sens quelque chose?

Le châtain renifla l'air lui-même, levant vivement la tête vers l'arbre dans lequel l'enfant s'était cachée. La fillette retint son souffle. Il descendit du grand canin, faisant mine de marcher à l'aveuglette, puis il bondit dans l'arbre et la puce se précipita en bas, le fuyant entre les branchages, mais le chien la rattrapa facilement et la retint dans sa gueule. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi et s'arrêta de bouger. Kiba s'approcha alors qu'Akamaru lui laissait regagner le sol. Elle voulut se sauver de nouveau et le chien la rattrapa par le chandail.

- C'est bizarre, j'aurais pourtant cru que…

Akamaru répondit à son maître d'un grognement et Kiba haussa les épaules.

- Tu es toute seule?

La petite ne pipa mot, se contentant de le toiser d'un regard de glace. Il haussa les sourcils.

- Écoute, on ne va pas te manger, on veux juste t'aider.  
- Papa viens me chercher!  
- Il est où ton père?  
- … sait pas.

Kiba s'approcha de la gamine, qui lui mit son pied dans le menton, lui tirant un grognement. Avec ça, il venait de se mordre la langue. Choqué, il bondit sur le dos d'Akamaru.

- Ouais bein en attendant, tu vas attendre à Konoha.

Il la traîna jusque chez l'Hokage, qui l'accueillit avec le sourcil levé.

- Je revenais d'un entraînement avec Akamaru et on a trouvé ça.

Il tendit la gamine vers Tsunade, qui réalisa alors qu'il avait les mains couvertes de morsures. Il avait laissé Akamaru en bas et la puce en avait profité pour se défendre.

- Je l'ai ramené parce qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre à son sujet.  
- Qui est?  
- Elle a semblablement la même odeur que Sasuke Uchiha.

La godaime ouvrit de grands yeux, toisant tour à tour l'enfant, que le maître chien tenait à bout de bras et Kiba lui-même qui aurait bien voulu se débarrasser du petit monstre.

- Laisses-la parterre, lapoignée de porte est trop hautede toute façon.

Il s'exécuta, la déposant sur le sol et l'enfant lui mit un coup de pied sur la cheville avant de se précipiter sur la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir, en vain. Puis elle prit Tsunade comme cible et se jeta sur elle, lui mordant le mollet. La femme l'attrapa par le chandail et la leva de terre, grinçant des dents. Elle l'assit sur le bureau et la toisa droit dans les yeux, l'air sévère. Ce fut assez pour inspirer une certaine crainte à la petite, qui se figea subitement.

- Écoutes moi bien, toi! Je t'interdis de mordre qui que ce soit ici, si non je te met au coin est ce que c'est clair?  
- Y a que papa qui peut me mettre au coin!  
- M'en fiches, ici c'est moi qui mènes et je te mettrai au coin si je veux! Maintenant tu vas te tenir tranquille! On ne te veut pas de mal, tu n'as donc pas à t'énerver!  
- Méssante sorcière!  
- Q-QUOI!

On toqua à la porte et Sakura entra. La petite se précipita sur la sortie et la rosette referma la porte en vitesse, au grand désarroi de l'enfant, qui lui donna un coup de pied. La jeune femme l'évita et la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?  
- Kiba a ramené un monstre. Répondit Tsunade.

Sakura cacha son sourire.

- Et de quoi s'agit-t-il?  
- On croit qu'elle ait été en contact avec Sasuke Uchiha.  
- V-vraiment??

La rosette regarda longuement la petite fille, étonnée. Cette dernière avait croisé les bras et boudait. La jeune femme la déposa parterre et se mit à sa hauteur, posant les mains sur ses épaules.

- Me touche pas!

L'enfant recula d'un bond, la toisant d'un air menaçant tout en pointant un kunai vers elle. Sakura s'étonna et vérifia dans la sacoche qu'elle avait derrière elle: il lui en manquait un. La petite l'avait donc prit alors qu'elle se précipitait sur la porte? Elle avait été rapide, elle n'en avait même pas prit compte.

- On ne te veux pas de mal, tenta la rosette. Rends-moi le kunai.  
- On a tenté, ça, déjà.

La fillette pointait toujours l'arme devant elle et Kiba fit un mouvement pour le lui enlever, mais Sakura l'arrêta d'un regard. La petite était effarouchée et mieux valait ne pas la bousculer. Elle cherchait un moyen de l'apprivoiser, si l'on peut dire, moyen qu'elle trouva bientôt alors que l'estomac de la puce se mettait à gronder.

- Tu as faim? Tu veux que je t'emmène manger?

Étonnamment, la petite ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne rendit pas le kunai. Elle fut placée dans une pièce sécurisée près du bureau de la godaime et la rosette lui emmena des ramens, qu'elle déposa devant elle, avec des baguettes. La petite regarda le bol un moment, puis après quelques minutes, elle finit par daigner manger, son estomac l'emportant sur son caractère. Elle repoussa le bol une fois vide et croisa de nouveau les bras.

- Tu sais où est ta maman?

L'enfant pointa le ciel par la fenêtre de la pièce et la rosette parut désolée.

- Et… ton papa?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles? Moi, c'est Sakura.  
- … Kusuka…  
- Enchantée! En attendant qu'on trouve ton papa, ça te dit de venir chez moi?

Le « point faible » de l'enfant était que, si on parvenait à l'approcher, on pouvait facilement s'attirer sa confiance. Aussi hocha-t-elle la tête avec un sourire, lui prenant la main. Sakura l'emmena voir Tsunade, à qui elle fit part qu'elle se portait volontaire pour la surveiller le temps qu'ils retrouvent sa famille, après quoi, elle l'emmena dans un appartement tout décoré. La petite se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, toisant longuement le plafond. Son père lui manquait, elle commençait à avoir peur qu'il ne la trouve pas.

- On envois des messagers pour retrouver ton père. Tu le reverras bientôt, je te le promets.

Kusuka se redressa, regardant Sakura alors qu'elle s'affairait à ranger quelques affaires, puis elle se leva pour s'approcher d'une étagère où siégeaient plusieurs cadres. Elle les regarda longuement, puis poussa un cri de surprise.

- La poto!  
- La quoi? Fit Sakura en se retournant vivement vers elle.  
- La poto! Répéta Kusu en lui montrant un cadre.  
- Elle est belle hein?

Elle s'approcha de l'enfant, qui lui pointa l'une des quatre personnes présentes sur la photo.

- Toi?  
- Oui! C'était mon équipe quand j'étais genin.  
- Ouah!

La petite sembla tomber dans ses songes et Sakura remarqua qu'elle avait le regard rivé sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux ne s'en détachaient pas et avec un sourire, la rosette pointa Sasuke.

- Il est mignon hein?

Kusuka leva les yeux sur elle et éclata de rire puis elle retourna mettre le cadre à sa place.

- Quoi manger?  
- Tu viens tout juste d'avoir des ramens et il est déjà tard,  
- Demain?  
- Oui, je vais te faire à manger demain.  
- Quoi?  
- Je ne sais pas, je verrai. Allez, je crois que c'est l'heure de dormir.

Elle installa des couvertures sur le fauteuil et y coucha la fillette, qui s'y enroula. Mais lorsque vint l'heure pour la rosette de se coucher à son tour, alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle entendit que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait et s'appuya sur les coudes pour voir entrer la petite, qui, aussi discrètement qu'elle le put, vint s'approcher du pied du lit, traînant ses couvertures.

- Ai peur dormir tout seul.  
- Tu dors avec ton père d'habitude?

La petite hocha la tête et la jeune femme lui laissa une place, à la grande joie de l'enfant, qui se précipita sous les couvertures, s'y blottissant comme elle l'avait d'abord fait sur le divan.

¬¬¬

_**Voila, c'était le premier chapitre, le second devrait suivre bientôt, dépendamment de mon inspiration et du temps que j'y à y mettre (C'est que je suis une personne occupée moi XD)  
Les reviews me font toujours plaisir et si jamais vous avez une idée en tête, pour la suite ou pour une autre fanfic, n'hésitez pas. Oh, et je prends aussi les "Défis", j'adore écrire des fics avec des obligations (et encore plus lorsque les obligations sont stupides)  
À la prochaine, pour le chapitre 2!! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci beaucoup pour les précédentes reviews! Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et mine de rien, ça m'encourage à poster plus vite! **_

**Richon: **_**Heh heh, tu verras bien! **_

**Sham'less**_**J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal avec les fics ou «on voit des mômes capables de décapiter un jônin à l'âge de trois ans». Haha**_

**Shaya10: **_**En effet, Kusuka tiens beaucoup de sa mère sur ce point de caractère. En fait, pour la créer, je me suis basée sur le genre d'enfant que j'aimerais avoir: un ange avec ses propres parents et un monstre avec tous les autres. (Ok, peut-être que je ne suis pas normale XD) et oui, Kusu a reconnue son père, mais tu pourras remarquer qu'elle ne dit rien concernant sa propre personne, mis a part quand elle a faim et… quand elle n'aime pas quelqu'un XD**_

**Ilkaria: **_**Le nom de Kusuka vient de «Fenikkusu» qui est la prononciation de phénix en japonais. J'ai seulement prit le **_**Kusu **_**de la fin et ajouté le **_**ka**_**parce que j'aime beaucoup quand les prénoms se finissent en **_**"a" (et en "n")  
**

* * *

Quand Sakura se réveilla, la petite n'était plus dans le lit et elle s'appuya vivement sur les coudes pour la chercher du regard. Inquiète, elle se leva en vitesse, se précipitant hors de sa chambre pour enfin voir l'enfant, assise au salon, avec, entre ses petites mains pâles, le cadre qu'elle avait contemplé la veille. Elle leva son regard d'encre sur la rosette, qui se permit alors de souffler comme elle lui esquissait un léger sourire, reportant dans l'immédiat son attention sur la photo. Sakura s'affaira alors à préparer le petit déjeuner et ce durant, de tout le temps qu'elle mit à sa production, la gamine resta on ne peut plus sage.

- C'est prêt, Kusuka. 

La petite se précipita vers la table, tirant une chaise pour s'y mettre debout, regardant avec envie l'assiette que lui emmena la jeune femme.

- Assieds-toi pour manger. J'ai mit un coussin sur la chaise pour que tu sois assez haute. 

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez. 

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?  
- Papa fait des nanimaux avec les crêpes! 

Sakura afficha une drôle de mine. Kusuka ne pouvait _pas_ être ce qu'ils la soupçonnaient d'être. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas assez pour prouver ses doutes et la rosette se contenta d'esquisser un sourire un peu forcé, pointant l'assiette.

- Eh bien, imagine toi que c'est un gros ballon.  
- 'pas un nanimaux, ça.  
- Écoutes, Sakura ne sais pas faire d'animaux avec la nourriture, il faudra t'y faire. 

La petite se renfrogna et bouda son repas quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que son estomac le remporte sur sa volonté. À peine eut-elle engloutit la dernière bouchée que la fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant passer un inconnu dont la seule arrivée mit l'enfant sur ses gardes, attrapant un couteau sur la table. 

- Créééééééééééééétin de Naruto! Y a une porte pour entrer, arrête de prendre la fenêtre, espèce d'imbécile!  
- Désolé, désolé, y a la vieille qui veux te voir et elle m'a dit que t'aurais un truc à me passer en même temps.  
- Un truc à te… 

Sakura se retourna vers Kusuka pour voir l'assiette voler, frôler de la toucher et atterrir directement sur le front du blond, qui poussa un cri de surprise. Il rattrapa le plat avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, aussi surpris qu'enragé. 

- Quoi t'entraînes des gens à me faire mal à ta place maintenant!  
- Kusuka! Gronda la rosette. 

L'enfant croisa les bras et tourna la tête, fermant les yeux. 

- Excuses-toi, Kusu.  
- Nan.  
- Kusuka…

La petite secoua vivement la tête et Sakura serra les poings. Son caractère, qui ne connaissait pas la patience et qui obligeait tout respect envers elle ne tolérait pas quelque refus de la part de sa protégée, qui se montrait être aussi tête de mule qu'elle pouvait l'être elle-même. 

- Tu t'excuses tout de suite, Kusuka! Ça ne se fait pas de lancer la vaisselle à la tête des gens, comme ça!

Naruto regardait la scène sans trop savoir s'il devait en rire ou s'en outrer, se questionnant sans en trouver la moindre réponse de la raison pour laquelle son amie pouvait avoir chez elle une enfant à cette heure et qui plus est, une enfant qu'il n'avait jamais vue au village. Avant que son amie ne se mette réellement en colère, il préféra interrompre la dispute.

- C'est bon, Sakura, on va faire comme si elle s'était excusée.  
- C'est toi qui voit, en tout cas, je te la laisse, puisque Tsunade veux me voir. C'était ce qu'elle devait vouloir dire par « un truc à te passer ».

Sur ce, bouillonnante, Sakura sortit par la fenêtre par laquelle était entré le blond et disparut dans les rues, le laissant là, ahuri.

_Et après elle dit de passer par la porte…_

Il tourna la tête vers Kusuka, qui le regardait, sourcils froncés. Lui, elle ne le connaissait pas et n'allait certainement pas être mignonne pour son bon plaisir. C'était une partie du caractère de sa mère dont elle avait hérité. Le couteau qu'elle avait toujours en main vola dans la pièce pour aller atterrir directement sur le pied de Naruto, sans le couper, heureusement pour lui. En fait, l'ustensile atterrit sur le plat.

- Mais t'es MALADE! On lance pas des couteaux comme ça sur les gens!  
- Je t'aime pas! 

Naruto fronça les sourcils, se rappelant qu'il devait passer la journée avec ce monstre-là. L'envie de tout barrer et de la laisser toute seule lui était oh combien douce et agréable mais d'un autre côté, il faisait ça et il pouvait dire adieu au reste de son existence: Sakura allait l'assassiner. Il se pencha pour ramasser le couteau et le jeta sur le comptoir. 

- T'as envi de faire quoi?  
- Rien.  
- Ah, alors tu veux t'ennuyer toute la journée, c'est ça?  
- Crééééééééétin de Naruto!_  
- Quoi_? T'es pas obligée de répéter tout ce que tu entends!

Il s'approcha d'elle dans l'idée de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle repoussa vivement ses mains, bondissant derrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Le blond serra les dents et prit une grande inspiration. Ça n'allait visiblement pas être une partie de plaisir. 

_Comment elle fait, Sakura, pour endurer ce monstre! _

Il tenta une nouvelle approche. 

- J'avais dans l'idée d'aller m'entraîner, je pourrais te montrer à te battre, qu'est ce que tu en dis? 

Kusuka fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez, le toisant froidement. Un regard qu'elle avait copié de son père et qui étonna Naruto. Comment une gamine de son âge pouvait-elle être aussi… aussi… 

- Sais déjà le faire. Répondit-elle sur un ton glacial.  
- Tu peux me montrer, alors.  
- Non. 

Il se massa les tempes. Il était déjà à cours d'idées « gentilles » et ne désirant plus continuer davantage la conversation avec l'enfant, il bondit sur elle pour l'attraper et la prendre comme on le fait d'un gros sac sans poignées. La petite se débattit et se mit à lui mordre la main, éveillant quelques grimaces sur le visage du blondin puis, réalisant que cette main, qu'elle transperçait de ses dents, se régénérait toute seule et très vite, la petite ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et cessa de l'attaquer. S'il se soignait aussi vite, il lui devenait inutile de le blesser. Elle croisa les bras, affichant une moue boudeuse, se laissant porter.

Naruto, arrivé sur son terrain d'entraînement, ne se compliqua pas la vie et attacha l'enfant à un tronc d'arbre. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un passe et les voit. Personne ne saurait qu'il avait ligoté l'enfant pour s'assurer qu'elle reste tranquille et ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'elle. Ah, parfois, il était un géni, ce Naruto. Selon lui, du moins.

Il s'entraînait depuis maintenant près d'une heure et s'arrêta un moment pour s'étirer et prendre une petite pause, sans songer à porter la moindre attention à Kusuka, qui se tenait, pourtant, bizarrement tranquille depuis un bon moment déjà. Il se rappela son existence lorsqu'une vive douleur à l'entrejambe lui fit pousser un cri et monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se rassit vivement, les mains là où il avait très mal, jetant un regard assassin à la petite, qui esquissait un abominable sourire en coin à son intention, bras croisés.

- T'es vraiment méssant! 

Elle lui lança un caillou en plein front et il leva un bras pour l'attraper, poussant un juron, mais vive, elle bondit en arrière en lui tirant la langue. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Naruto bondit sur ses pieds malgré la douleur qui persistait à son entrejambe et se précipita sur elle. L'enfant fit de même et courut vers lui, passant entre ses jambes et ce faisant, volant deux kunais qu'il avait dans son sac. Il se retourna vers elle et elle lui en lança un qu'il évita, non sans surprise. Il savait qu'il y avait des enfants doués, mais il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que ce monstre là sache _vraiment_se battre. 

Son étonnement cessa alors qu'elle lui eut lancé le second kunai, qu'il n'eut pas même à éviter. Il en profita pour se précipiter sur l'enfant, qu'il attrapa fermement, la ramenant comme un sac vers l'arbre, découvrant au tronc de ce dernier la corde qui avait servie à l'attacher, rongée par les dents de l'enfant. 

- Mais c'est pas possible, t'es un chien ou quoi! 

Pour toute réponse, la petite lui croqua la hanche et il la lâcha avec un sursaut de surprise. 

- T'as pas un peu finit de me mordre?  
- Je t'aime pas!  
- Je ne suis pas vraiment certain de t'apprécier non plus!  
- Je veux voir papa!  
- C'est qui ton père,  
- Il va… il va… 

Elle fronça les sourcils et il la laissa toucher le sol, où elle se laissa tomber assis, portant ses deux petits poings sur ses yeux dans un hoquet.

- Euh… eh, pas la peine de pleurer…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant, qui résistait tant bien que mal à son envie de pleurer. C'était l'orgueil qui, pour le moment, lui laissait encore le contrôle.

- Papa il va venir me chercher bientôt!  
- Il est où?  
- Je… je… je sais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Je veux voir papa! Je veux rentrer à la maison!

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait quand un enfant pleure… _

- Tu fais pleurer les enfants maintenant, Naruto? Fit la voix taquine de Kiba derrière lui. 

Le blond se retourna vers son ami, esquissant une mine mi-perdue, mi-ennuyée.

- Elle dit qu'elle veut voir son père…  
- Oh, bah on ne l'a pas encore trouvé.  
- Elle est perdue?  
- Sans doute. Le seul truc que je sais, c'est ce que me dit mon nez.  
- Et il te dit quoi ton nez? Que t'as besoins d'un bain? Rigola Naruto.  
- Que Sakura arrives et que tu risques de le regretter si elle ne s'arrête pas vite de pleurer. 

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et regarda autour, de peur de voir la rosette sortir de derrière un arbre avec une hache à la main pour lui couper la tête. Ce qui arriva y ressembla d'un peu. À la place d'une hache, ce fut un poing et au lieu de se voir la tête tranchée, il se vit plutôt voltiger dans les airs et atterrir tête première dans une petite mare boueuse, dont il ressortit en poussant force jurons pour se retrouver, une fois debout, face à face avec ce qui lui semblait être une version féminine de la faucheuse, en rose. 

- Cestpasmoiquilaitfaitpleurer! S'écria-t-il, si vite que la faucheuse en eut du mal à décrypter tous les mots.  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, Naruto?  
- Mais je viens de te dire que…  
- Il m'a attaché à un arbre! Chigna la petite entre deux hoquets.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout à coup, il vit des étoiles et la dernière chose qu'il sut était que Sakura lui criait dans les oreilles. La dernière chose qu'il vit, en tournant la tête, fut Kusuka qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin: elle se moquait de lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire toute une histoire, devant ses yeux, le paysage s'assombrit et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_**Un peu plus court que le premier chapitre, j'ai décidé d'en arrêter là, pour que ce soit plus facile pour moi de commencer le troisième chapitre avec une de mes idées et, si tout se met bien en place, il devrait être très amusant (point de vue personnel). **_

_**Je ne dis pas non aux reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. On se revoit au prochain chapitre! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merci pour les reviews les gens!  
Finalement, la fic sera de 4 chapitres avec un épilogue (parce que mon ami biquette m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée).  
Voici donc pour vous le chapitre 3! Bonne lecture! _**

* * *

- Sors de là tout de suite! 

Un rire enfantin s'éleva dans la forêt et un caillou boueux fendit l'air en sa direction. Habitué à ce genre traitement, il pencha la tête pour l'éviter et avec un soupir, il tendit le bras, l'enfonçant dans la cavité rocheuse où se tenait le poisson qu'il voulait pêcher. Ce dit poisson mordit à l'hameçon et avec une légère grimace, il ramena le bras vers lui avec, en son bout, pendu à son poignet, une Kusuka toute sale et tout sourire. Avec un soupir, Naruto la hissa sur ses épaules et comme il tournait les talons pour reprendre la route vers Konoha, il sentit la petite qui s'envolait dans les airs et se retourna vivement pour la voir, les pieds dans le vide, accrochée à une branche d'arbre. 

- Tu veux bien descendre de là?  
- Naon!

Elle se hissa sur la branche, y rampant pour atteindre le tronc du feuillu, repoussant sa tresse dans son dos avant de tendre les bras pour grimper encore un peu plus haut. 

- Si tu attends que je vienne te chercher…  
- Tu m'attraperas pas! 

Le blond se gratta la nuque et dans un bref soupir, il rejoint la fillette dans l'arbre mais comme il allait l'attraper, la petite se laissa tomber pour s'accrocher à une autre branche, lâchant presque immédiatement pour trouver le sol. 

Depuis plusieurs jours, Naruto était devenu la nounou du petit monstre, de jour du moins, lorsqu'il n'avait pas de missions. Sakura s'occupait d'elle le soir et la nuit et lorsque ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait veiller sur l'enfant, c'était Kiba qui en avait la charge. Ce dernier, pour sa part, ne se cassait pas vraiment la tête à la surveiller et à l'amuser, il n'avait qu'à laisser tout le travail à Akamaru et allait roupiller dans un coin. L'énorme chien s'occupait d'amuser la petite et de la traîner de part et d'autre du village, sur son dos ou dans sa gueule, lorsqu'il lui venait à l'idée de faire quelque bêtise ou de jouer à prendre la fuite. 

Kusuka se terra sous un buisson et le blond se laissa tomber en bas de l'arbre, faisant mine de la chercher. Il avait finalement réussit à apprivoiser la gamine, d'une des manières les plus simples qui soit pour lui: en faisant l'idiot. Évidemment, il lui arrivait encore de se disputer avec elle et à ce moment là, on se demandait bien lequel des deux était le plus enfant.

Au lieu de la chercher, il croisa les bras et s'assit parterre, attendant simplement qu'elle s'ennuie et sorte de sa cachette. Il la pourchassait depuis près de trente minutes déjà et elle ne faisait toujours que se sauver davantage. Elle ne voulait clairement pas rentrer au village tout de suite, pour son grand malheur, parce que Naruto, présentement, avait l'estomac qui s'auto-digérait. Ses derniers bols de ramens avaient cinq heures d'ancienneté. Son petit plan ne fonctionna cependant pas bien longtemps car le blond, faisant parti de ceux qui s'ennuient vite, s'irrita bientôt de l'absence d'évènements et poussa un long soupir. 

- T'as pas envie d'aller manger? 

Comme par magie, une tête apparut de derrière un gros buisson bien touffu.

- Manger quoi?  
- Des ramens.  
- Encore?

Elle piqua un sprint pour bondir dans le dos de « sa nounou » comme les amis du blond s'amusaient à l'appeler. La nounou en question attrapa ses bras et se leva, reprenant la route de Konoha. En chemin, il croisa Sakura, qui les cherchait et ils firent ensemble le chemin jusqu'à l'Ichiraku, où l'enfant fut placée sur un banc, avec un impressionnant bol de nouilles devant elle pour la tenir tranquille. 

Maintenant qu'elle était plus à l'aise avec ses gardiens, Kusuka s'était montré presque infatigable et plus diable qu'ils l'avaient d'abord cru. Elle se faisait un malin plaisir à se cacher partout, à jouer des tours à n'importe qui et à se chamailler avec tous les enfants qui passaient. Personne encore n'avait vraiment réalisé si elle le faisait volontairement dans une manœuvre pour se désennuyer ou tout simplement pour être méchante, mais tout portait à croire qu'elle devait donner du fil à retordre à ses proches, qui, on s'en doute déjà, n'avaient toujours pas montré signe de vie. Kusuka, aussi, s'en plaignait souvent. Shikamaru avait supposé –et personne ne l'avait vraiment écouté parler à ce moment là- que toutes ses manigances et ses mauvais comportements devaient n'être que sa manière à elle de se défaire du stress et de l'angoisse de ne pas être avec sa famille. Comme, nous l'avons mentionné, personne ne l'avait écouté parler, il avait, à ce moment là, terminé ses dires de son éternel « galère » et s'était en allé. 

La petite n'avait pas même finit son repas qu'elle se jeta à terre, subitement, sans rien dire, prenant au pas de course la direction de la sortie du village. Sakura l'appela et lui somma de revenir alors que Naruto s'étouffait avec sa bouchée mais rien à faire, l'enfant l'ignora complètement et ils furent contraints de la prendre en chasse. On tenta de l'arrêter à l'entrée mais vive, elle se faufila entre les jambes et les bras qui voulaient lui barrer la route et l'attraper, s'enfonçant dans la forêt à vive allure, le blond et la rosette à sa suite. 

- Kusuka, reviens ici tout de suite!  
- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup!

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, cherchant autour d'eux. L'enfant se terra dans un buisson, retenant son souffle. Il y avait des traces de son passage au sol et ils les avaient vus, mais ils ne pouvaient pas deviner où elle avait pu se cacher. Lorsqu'ils eurent tournés le dos à sa cachette, elle en sortit et reprit la fuite comme un sifflement se laissait entendre dans le vent qui s'était levé, passant par les boisés plutôt que par le sentier, comme elle l'avait fait pour fuir les ninjas qui l'avaient enlevés. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses deux gardiens la reprirent en chasse, l'une l'appelant de nouveau et l'autre poussant un juron. 

- Sakura, si plus tard je te parle de vouloir des enfants, rappelle-moi cet enfant la!  
- Ce n'est pas le temps de rigoler, Naruto. KUSUKA, OÙ EST-CE QUE TU VAS!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils la perdirent de vue de nouveau et s'arrêtèrent pour chercher sa trace mais cette fois, elle semblait s'être totalement volatilisée. 

- Bon sang, mais ça ne disparaît pas comme ça un enfant! S'étonna Naruto.  
- Elle doit s'être cachée dans les parages._  
- Kage Bushin no Jutsu_! 

Aussitôt apparus, les clones se précipitèrent à la recherche de l'enfant, allant jusqu'à retourner des pierres et arracher des buissons. Certains d'entre eux grimpèrent au sommet des arbres, mais rien n'y fit. Après quelques minutes, Naruto les rappela et les dispersa chacun dans une direction différente. 

- S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? S'inquiéta Sakura.  
- Comme quoi?  
- Comme quelqu'un qui serait venu la kidnapper,  
- Où qu'elle serait tombée dans une autre dimension… 

Sa réplique lui valut un coup derrière la tête, dont il ne se plaignit pas, conscient qu'il l'avait mérité. C'était plus fort que lui de dire n'importe quoi. 

- Un clone a trouvé des traces! S'exclama-t-il après un moment.  
- Les siennes?  
- Non, celles de quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Tu es sérieux?  
- Tu dois avoir raison pour le kidnapping.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la direction où le clone avait vu les traces et les suivirent minutieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent le rire distinct de l'enfant et ralentirent un peu leur course. Si elle riait, elle ne devait pas être en danger. Mieux valait l'approcher doucement pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne la suite à nouveau. 

- … et j'ai fait le tour du village sur le dos d'un gros chien énooooorme! Et la dame m'a fait des déjeuners en forme d'animaux! Et une autre m'a donné des belles fleurs!

Sakura s'arrêta et tendit le bras pour que Naruto fasse de même. Ils se tinrent à l'écart, et se penchèrent pour voir l'enfant entre les hautes herbes. Elle avait regagnée le sentier en compagnie d'un homme, qui la tenait dans ses bras et qui marchait tranquillement en l'écoutant parler, hochant la tête de temps à autres, déposant régulièrement des baisers sur son visage et sur sa tête. 

- C'est… hésita Naruto.  
- Son père, on dirait, termina Sakura. Mais il serait mieux de confirmer.

Elle se leva, imitée par son ami et sortit du boisés pour les rejoindre sur le sentier. Kusuka prit appuis sur l'épaule de son père, esquissant un large sourire. 

- Sakura!

Son père s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher, comme figé sur place. Il ne s'était pas soucié qu'on marche derrière lui, mais maintenant qu'il savait que sa fille les connaissait… 

- Dîtes, vous êtes son… _hein_! Eh! Attends un peu! Fit Naruto. 

L'homme s'était remis à marcher. Kusuka rigola et se blottit contre lui, regardant du coin de l'œil ses deux gardiens, qui suivaient derrière. Sakura regardait le blond d'un drôle d'œil et ce dernier pressait le pas pour les dépasser. Ceci fait, il se retourna vivement, voulant leur bloquer le chemin, mais l'homme se contenta simplement de le contourner. 

- Crétin, rigola Kusuka. 

Naruto, histoire de s'amuser plutôt que de prendre la situation au sérieux comme il s'était d'abord engagé à le faire, arrêta Sakura en se penchant à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Ni une ni deux, la rosette se précipita sur l'homme, manquant le faire trébucher. 

- Ah!  
- Maintenant que je les regarde… ils ont vraiment un air de famille… commenta Naruto. 

Sa réplique fut suivie de son propre rire. Kusuka regarda la rosette, tout sourire et lança tout bonnement:

- Il est mignon, papa, hein?

Sakura esquissa un demi-sourire en haussant le sourcil à l'intention de l'enfant, reportant son attention sur Sasuke (_bah tiens… heu… surprise?) _qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir rapetisser à la taille d'une fourmi et se cacher sous une petite pierre. Mais comme dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut… 

Il se remit en marche et les deux autres le suivirent, leur bouche pleine de questions dont plus que le trois quart s'évanouirent dans le vent et ils réalisèrent alors que leur ami n'avait pas changé cette habitude qu'il avait de chérir son propre silence. Après un moment, il s'arrêta de nouveau de marcher.

- Vous allez me suivre comme ça encore longtemps? Demanda-t-il calmement.  
- Tu… tu ne vas pas rentrer à Konoha? S'enquit timidement Sakura. 

Ce n'était pas la peine de répondre, sa question était idiote et inutile. S'il n'était pas rentré au village avant, il n'allait certainement pas y retourner maintenant. Il était venu chercher sa fille et maintenant qu'il l'avait il entendait bien retourner chez-lui et vivre une petite vie aussi tranquille que possible. Il se remit en marche, ses deux anciens coéquipiers le suivirent, il s'arrêta de nouveau, en soupirant. 

- Pourquoi me suivez-vous _encore_? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
- On vient chez-toi! Répondit Naruto, du tac au tac.  
- Vous n'êtes pas invités…  
- Papa,

Sasuke porta toute son attention sur sa fille et la petite se pencha à son oreille.

- Quoi manger? Chuchota-t-elle. 

Avec un léger sourire, il lui prit le menton et lui répondit comme en secret:

- Miso.

L'enfant esquissa un large sourire et se hissa sur ses épaules. Il la laissa faire tout en priant pour que les deux autres cessent de les suivre, mais il pouvait bien perdre son temps en prières inutiles, ils étaient têtus, l'un tout autant que l'autre et il se résigna à les trainer jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en lassent où, dans le pire des scénarios, jusque chez lui. 

* * *

_**C'était encore un peu court, mais bon, au pire, je ferai un très long épilogue. Enfin, reviews si ça vous dit!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre les gens, ces derniers jours ont été chargés en aventures diverses. Tout d'abord, j'ai un grizzly qui est venu cogner à la porte de mon appart' pour me voler mon miel et vu que je ne bois pas de thé sans miel, je n'ai pas voulu lui donner. Résultat, il a voulu m'assommer, je me suis battue contre lui et on s'est tous deux retrouvés à l'hôpital. À notre réveil, nous étions dans la même chambre... grave erreur : nous nous sommes battus à nouveau.  
Bon trêve de plaisanteries, la véritable histoire est que j'ai finalement été appelée pour du travail, après 3 semaines passées dans l'enfer de l'attente d'appels. Sur les 40 CV que j'ai envoyée, 3 seulement m'ont appelés, un m'a engagé et en même temps, j'ai le resto de ma meilleure amie qui avait besoins de quelqu'un et qui a pensé à moi. Du coup, je me suis retrouvée avec 2 formations en même temps. Avare, j'aurais bien voulue garder les deux emplois, mais les horaires ne concordaient pas, j'ai donc choisi mon favori. Maintenant, je travaille chez Zellers et je place le stock sur les tablettes le matin, de 5 à 10h. Donc, cette semaine, j'avais mes 2 formations en même temps comme je viens de le dire et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas eue le temps de toucher à mon ordinateur.  
**_

* * *

Kusuka resta dans les bras de son père jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur domicile. À cette heure, car le chemin fut long et qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois rendu à destination, elle dormait paisiblement et n'ouvrit l'œil que comme Sasuke poussait la porte, qu'il trouva déverrouillée et qu'il s'arrêtait tout juste après l'avoir ouverte, fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi.  
- Ah! Tu as enfin retrouvé ma princesse! Tu en as mit du temps!!

Un homme d'à peu près son âge se leva de la causeuse où il s'était vautré et se précipita sur l'Uchiha, qui recula d'un pas, le toisant sévèrement. L'homme s'arrêta alors, esquissant un large sourire.

- Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas invité, mais il n'y avait personne alors autant… eh! Et j'ai fait le ménage, tu pourrais me remercier! Parce que je te jure, quand tu es en colère, tu fais un sacré fouillis partout où tu passes!

Sakura et Naruto se mirent sur la pointe des pieds pour observer l'inconnu. Il avait de longs cheveux d'ébène, attachés en une haute queue de cheval dont la pointe lui battait les reins à chaque mouvement, aussi léger soit-il et une frange poussée sur la droite lui barrait le regard dans les mouvements trop brusques. Il la repoussait de temps à autres d'une main nerveuse et son regard, qu'il avait vert, circulait constamment de Sasuke à Kusuka et de Kusuka à Sasuke. Il tendit finalement les bras pour attraper l'enfant, l'arrachant des mains de son père et la réveillant tout à fait. La petite poussa un bâillement et se jeta au cou du grand ténébreux.

- Marriku!

Naruto fut contraint de cacher son amusement d'une main, constatant que Sasuke avait adopté une mine perdue entre l'embêtement et la jalousie, du simple fait, visiblement, que sa fille n'avait pas demandée à retourner dans ses bras. Il attira l'attention de Sakura d'un coup de coude et cette dernière détourna son attention de Marriku pour la poser sur son coéquipier, puis sur l'Uchiha.

- Alors, où tu t'es retrouvée, princesse! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs!  
- Tu ne t'es pourtant pas bougé pour aller la chercher. Grommela Sasuke en entrant finalement chez-lui.

Marriku le toisa un moment et haussa les épaules avec un sourire, l'air de s'en foutre totalement. Sakura et Naruto entrèrent à leur tour et refermèrent derrière eux. Alors, celui qui leur était inconnu déposa l'enfant parterre et s'approcha d'eux.

- Je ne vous ai pas déjà vu quelque part?

Ils secouèrent la tête en haussant le sourcil et Kusuka, venant se pendre au pantalon du ténébreux, rigola avant de s'exclamer :

- La poto!  
- La quoi? Demanda Marriku.  
- Poto!  
- Répètes-moi encore ça une dernière fois, toi.  
- La photo!  
- Ah bein voila, tu vois, quand tu veux… Sasu chéri, tu devrais la forcer à parler correctement un peu plus souvent.

Les cheveux de Sasuke semblèrent se hérisser sur sa tête et il se figea sur place, se retournant lentement vers Marriku, qui se trouvait présentement très drôle. Une autre chose qui, aussi, fut très drôle mais qui passant cependant inaperçue fut la tête que firent Sakura et Naruto.

- Bah quoi? Fit innocemment le ténébreux en haussant les épaules.

Il savait qu'il pouvait s'en permettre beaucoup tant que Kusuka était dans les parages, conscient que Sasuke ne faisait jamais rien de violent en sa présence. Il allait même jusqu'à éviter de parler de se venger physiquement de toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait cancaner.

- Sasuke, qui c'est, lui, au fait? Demanda finalement Sakura après qu'un lourd silence se fut installé.  
- Son petit ami, répondit presque immédiatement Marriku avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança l'Uchiha. Son beau frère, reprit-il. Le jumeau de Kimori, la jolie défunte.

La rosette fronça les sourcils en détournant le regard, puis le posa de nouveau sur Marriku, qui se payait sa tête. L'homme ne s'en faisait plus de la mort de sa jumelle depuis un moment déjà et il trouvait toujours très amusant de voir la mine désolée des gens lorsqu'il en parlait pour la première fois. Il préconisait l'attitude qui se voulait de rire de tout, pour ne pas avoir à en pleurer. Sasuke, pour sa part, avait prit sa fille pour aller la coucher et avait serré les dents. Il n'aimait pas la manière simplette dont son beau frère parlait de Kimori et il n'était pas sans le lui avoir dit. Toutefois, ce dernier n'était pas du genre à changer son comportement pour le bon plaisir de qui que ce soit, aussi dangereux soit-il. Il eut été du genre à arriver devant le ninja le plus craint de tout le continent, l'embêter et se mettre à courir en rigolant, avec l'assassin à sa suite. Il était aussi du genre à se faire frapper pour ses bêtises et trouver le moyen d'éclater de rire entre chaque coup. Sasuke l'avait déjà expérimenté.

Il revint vers Marriku, levant le poing pour le frapper derrière la tête. Ce dernier éclata de rire et Sasuke l'attrapa par le chandail pour le tirer dehors, où il ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour le gronder sévèrement. Sakura et Naruto purent entendre ce dernier éclater de rire et ils cachèrent un sourire en les voyant rentrer de nouveau, Marriku riant au nez d'un Sasuke en colère qui, faisant fi de leur présence, se rendit directement dans la chambre où il avait laissé sa fille et on ne le vit pas en ressortir. La curiosité qui l'habitait poussa Naruto à jeter un coup d'œil alors que les minutes s'étaient écoulées jusqu'à la perte de sa patience et son regard se chargea de surprise en trouvant son ancien rival étendu pardessus les draps, un bras sous sa tête et le nez dans la longue tignasse de sa fille, qui dormait paisiblement. Il fit signe à son amie de venir voir et cette dernière, après quelque hésitation, se rapprocha de lui pour jeter à son tour un coup d'œil à la pièce sous le regard amusé de Marriku qui murmura tout bonnement, avec un léger haussement des épaules :

- Eh bien, vous n'avez jamais vu un parent prendre soins de sa fille?  
- Ils reculèrent et se retournèrent vers lui, se rapprochant pour parler tout bas.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Sasuke… commença Naruto avec un demi-sourire.

Pour sa part, Sakura, semblait comme frappée par la foudre. Comme si maintenant toutes les informations s'étaient jetées sur elle pour l'assommer sous le poids d'une révélation ultime qu'elle n'avait jamais pu même s'imaginer. Sasuke, _son _Sasuke, avait une fille et donc avait eut une femme et ce n'était pas elle. L'orgueil, qu'elle avait aussi grand qu'elle, était frappé durement et s'était effondré sous ses pieds. Même, elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait tenir sur ses jambes, qu'elle ne sentait plus.

Les enfants ont le pouvoir de faire bien des choses extraordinaires. Ils pourraient changer le monde ou nous enseigner à le faire, si on prenait le temps de les écouter. Mais personne ne leur porte l'attention nécessaire. On se contente trop souvent que de les nourrir, veiller à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien et les amuser. Ils sont capables de beaucoup plus. Bonne nuit!

Ce disant, le ténébreux s'était couché sur la causeuse et avait fermé les yeux, déjà prêt à s'endormir. Naruto le regarda un moment, interdit comme si son esprit mettait trop de temps à faire passer l'information puis il fronça les sourcils et le pointa d'un geste accusateur.

- Eh et nous on dort où??  
- À ce que je sache, vous vous êtes invités vous-même, vous pouvez dormir parterre.  
- Et toi alors??  
- Je me suis invité avant vous.

S'il eut été une bouilloire, le blond se fut mit à siffler et la boucane lui fut sortie des oreilles. Il poussa la petite table qui siégeait au beau milieu du salon, s'asseyant sur le sol avec une moue boudeuse. Lorsque Sakura revint de son choc, son regard passa de Marriku à Naruto puis du blond au ténébreux et ce dernier, après lui avoir lancé un coup d'œil, avec un large sourire, se leva de la causeuse et vint mettre une main sur l'épaule de la rosette, la poussant doucement vers le seul endroit confortable où elle pouvait dormir. Gentiment, il lui laissa sa place et vint s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, qui se trouva d'autant plus contraint à l'haïr avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve. Marriku, toutefois, ne s'en formalisa pas et se rapprocha encore du blond, passant les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant sur la joue comme s'il eut voulu lui défoncer le visage.

- Boooooooonne nuiiiiiiiiiit!!

Puis il se coucha dos à lui, ignorant les mains qui s'approchaient dangereusement de son cou. Avant de faire la bêtise de l'assassiner, Naruto se coucha à son tour, maugréant une myriade d'insolences envers le ténébreux, qui s'endormit avec le sourire du chat.

Sakura ouvrit l'œil lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on déplaçait de la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit, se frottant un œil, réalisant que Marriku avait posé sur elle le long manteau qu'il portait la veille. Elle le repoussa, se levant lentement, encore à demi dans le royaume des songes et d'un pas incertain, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Kusuka était calmement assise à table, les bras croisés et la tête posée sur ceux-ci, son regard tourné vers son père qui cuisinait. La rosette s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il préparait et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Mon papa il est meilleur que toi pour faire des nanimaux! Sourit l'enfant en remarquant sa présence.

Elle se leva de table, venant vers elle et tendant les bras en l'air pour se faire prendre. Sakura la hissa sur elle et la petite s'étira pour voir ce que lui préparait Sasuke.

- Quoi manger après?

Sasuke haussa le sourcil et détournant son attention de ses crêpes pour la poser sur sa fille et esquissa un demi-sourire. Kusuka lui répondit d'un sourire trois fois plus grand et frappa d'une fois dans ses mains.

- Miiiiiisooooooo!!  
- Je veux vous voir partir avant midi, fit la voix de Marriku derrière eux.

Surprise, Sakura se retourna vivement et déposa Kusuka, qui battait des jambes pour retrouver le sol. La gamine se précipita alors sur son parrain, qui s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Comme il ouvrait les bras pour la prendre contre lui, elle s'arrêta net, fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce?  
- Pourquoi tu veux qu'ils s'en aillent! C'est pas gentil!  
- Parce qu'on risque d'avoir des ennuis s'ils restent trop longtemps.

La petite fronça davantage les sourcils, croisant les bras et penchant d'un peu la tête vers le bas. C'était la pose « je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord et je boude » et Marriku l'imita. La petite s'en trouva insultée mais ne broncha pas pour autant.

- C'est mes amis!  
- Ils vont s'en aller quand même.  
- T'es pas gentil Marriku!  
- Ton oncle a raison.  
- De quoi… fit la voix ensommeillée de Naruto qui venait tout juste de se lever.

Il avait été éveillé par la légère crise de Kusuka, qui, apparemment, n'allait pas rester aussi légère. Elle était de plus en plus en colère.

- Si vous ne partez pas dès ce matin, les gens de votre village risquent de venir vous chercher et s'ils NOUS trouvent, on risque gros.

Le blond regarda Marriku comme s'il venait de parler grecque et haussa le sourcil.

- Je ne vois pas pour…  
- Je suis un ancien mercenaire et ma tête rapportera beaucoup à qui la ramènera à part de mon…  
- Marriku. Coupa Sasuke.

Le ténébreux s'arrêta net et attrapa Kusuka, la menant dans une autre pièce. Là, il lui dit de rester jouer et qu'il l'appellerait lorsque son repas serait servi. Il revint à la cuisine en s'assurant que l'enfant ne le suive pas et se retint avec peine de ne pas éclater de rire en entendant Kusuka se mettre à hurler :

- C'est pas juste je peux jamais rien savoir moi! T'es méchant Marriku! Je t'aime plus! Moi aussi je veux savoir! Paaaapaaaaa!! Papa!!

Donc, comme je disais, le prix sur ma tête est élevé et j'ai beau être doué pour la fuite, si quelqu'un se rend jusqu'ICI, je risque de me la faire trancher. Or, je suis beaucoup plus beau avec la tête sur les épaules ou du moins c'est ce que je trouve quand je me regarde dans un miroir.

- T'as qu'à te barrer si jamais… commença Naruto.  
- Je ne doute pas qu'un sort semblable soit réservé à ton pote, juste là.

Ce disant, Marriku pointa Sasuke d'un léger coup de pouce. Ce dernier ne prenait pas part à la conversation et se contentait simplement de finaliser le déjeuner qu'il préparait pour sa fille, en coupant quelques fruits qu'il jeta sur les crêpes. Pendant ce temps, Kusuka continuait de piquer sa crise dans le salon.

- Ça je n'y avais pas pensé… fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.  
- On ferait mieux de partir, acquiesça Sakura.  
- Kusuka n'a pas besoins de perdre davantage que sa mère, ajouta Marriku.  
- Au fait… que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda la rosette.  
- À Kimori?  
- Assassinée par des chasseurs de tête. répondit Sasuke.  
- Qui n'ont jamais touché leur argent, ajouta Marriku. Je les ai traqués et tués avant qu'ils ne touchent leur récompense. Du coup, la récompense offerte sur ma tête  
a…  
- Tais-toi. Ordonna Sasuke.

Marriku posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, son regard brillant de malice et Kusuka se pointa à la porte de la cuisine, l'air de s'être calmée. Elle jeta un regard à la ronde et s'approcha de la table sans rien dire, se hissant sur sa chaise pour engloutir son repas en silence, toujours offusquée par son parrain.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura et Naruto repartirent pour Konoha en vitesse, laissant derrière eux l'ami qu'ils eurent fort bien voulu ramener avec eux.

* * *

_**Oui je sais la fin est moche, mais je suis vraiiiiiiiment pas douée pour les fins et qui plus est, il y a un épilogue qui arrive très bientôt (je l'écrivais en même temps que le dernier chapitre). Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates si vous le voulez, je me suis munie d'un bouclier anti-projectiles. **_

_**L'épilogue sera un brin différent de ce que vous avez vu comme style d'écriture dans cette fic et les précédentes (si vous les avez vu). Pour la bonne raison que j'ai décidé de m'y mettre avec mon véritable style d'écriture, qui diffère beaucoup de celui-ci. En général j'écris des fanfictions pour relaxer, je me permet donc un style beaucoup plus simplet. Mais bon, trêve de bavardage. L'épilogue est presque fini, vous l'aurez sous peu. **_

_**See ya les gens! **_


	5. Épilogue

_**Voila l'épilogue. Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il viendrait très vite. À peine une heure après avoir posté le dernier chapitre XD donc, comme je l'avais dit, voici mon véritable style d'écriture, celui avec lequel j'écris le projet que je tenterai de publier (dans cette belle envie que j'ai de faire de ma vie le travail d'écrivaine). Si jamais vous avez envi de voir le dit projet, éventuellement, il y aura un lien pour les premiers chapitres sur ma page de présentation (quand je les aurai corrigés).  
Je vous laisse donc à l'épilogue et à bientôt pour une prochaine fanfic! (Genre la suite de "Du rhum et des femmes" si vous en suivez la rédaction)**_

_**P.s. Il y a un pool sur mon profil qui pourrait vous intéresser, vous pourriez aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil ;)**_

* * *

Le soleil, à l'horizon, baignait de ses tendres et encore timides rayons la forêt non moins endormie et les bêtes, toujours ensommeillées, toujours à demi dans les bras de Morphée, sursautaient et se terraient vivement dans leur cache, dans le premier trou trouvé, sous le frétillement incessant des branchages, qui s'avançait lentement mais sûrement, les menant tous à la panique. Des pieds chaussés de sandales bien solides s'arrêtèrent subitement sur une branche mère, un rideau de nuit s'affaissant sur un corps svelte à l'allure nerveuse.

Prenons ensemble le temps de découvrir cette ombre qui avec si peu d'inquiétude pour les habitants des bois se permet de les mettre à l'éveil de façon aussi brutale.

De taille moyenne, c'était une jouvencelle au regard d'encre, animé d'une touche de malice qu'elle savait tenir en laisse, si l'on se fiait à cet air assuré qu'arborait son visage angélique aux traits fins mais néanmoins autoritaires. Sur ses lèvres pâles se dessinait un léger sourire, à peine visible pour qui n'y portait pas attention. Sur ses yeux de nuit tombait un rideau de filins d'ébène qui descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Laissé lâche, ils tombaient sur son dos et contre ses bras dans une cascade d'ombre que le vent ne savait que bercer tendrement. Vêtue simplement, elle portait un chandail blanc qui laissait voir son nombril et s'attachait d'une fermeture éclaire au devant, le col ceinturant son cou et pardessus lequel se tenait un pendentif, un oiseau légendaire de petite taille attaché à une chaînette. À l'endos du bijou était inscrit au couteau : Kimori. Une ceinture retenant sur ses hanches une cape de taille aussi sombre que sa tignasse et qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux. Sous elle, des shorts s'arrêtant à la demi-cuisse. Un peu plus bas, avant le genou, une petite besace, renfermant quelques armes. Sur ses bras descendaient de fausses manches qui se terminaient juste avant ses doigts et qui étaient retenus, après le coude, de rubans noirs, le tissu étant de couleur égale à son chandail.

L'adolescente, après un moment de silence, comme si elle eut enfin prit compte de l'agitation qu'elle avait provoquée, se laissa doucement tomber à terre, restant de nouveau immobile après avoir rejoint le sentier qu'elle dédaignait depuis son départ. Posant un poing sur la hanche, laissant l'autre bras las contre son corps, elle pencha doucement la tête vers la droite, sa voix claironnante et comme chantante brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Ça va, je sais que vous êtes là.

Après un moment encore, deux hommes vinrent la rejoindre sur le sentier. L'un d'eux, plutôt grand, avait sa tignasse aussi longue que l'ange et sinon plus et la retenait attachée d'une ficelle rougeoyante. Devant son regard de feuille se tenait un rideau de nuit qui lui descendait jusqu'au menton et qu'il repoussa dans un mouvement de paresse sur la droite de son visage, en tenant la moitié derrière son oreille. Les sourcils bas, le regard triste, il toisait la jouvencelle comme l'enfant regarde son bien lui être enlevé par l'adulte qui veut l'en séparer. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau sombre qui lui battait les chevilles et qu'il tenait ouvert sur un accoutrement noir et simple : un chandail et un pantalon.

L'autre portait un chandail blanc sans manches avec, en son dos, l'image, petite, d'un éventail rouge et blanc. Plus bas, il s'était vêtu aussi de manière forte simple, d'un pantalon de toile sombre qui ne venait pas l'encombrer dans ses mouvements. Aux pieds, il avait des sandales du même genre que l'adolescente. Sa tignasse était coupée en un dégradé qui lui descendait jusqu'à la nuque et une frange encadrait son visage à la fois calme et sévère.

- Vous allez me suivre comme ça encore longtemps?  
- Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée?

Kusuka se tourna vers son père, esquissant un demi-sourire à son intention. La veille de son départ, il lui avait clairement laissé entendre, avec plus d'humanité qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais vu montrer, qu'il ne désirait pas la voir partir. La part de caractère qu'elle tenait de sa défunte mère, par contre, la poussait à déplier ses ailes et à réaliser ses rêves, qu'il en soit pour ou contre. Il le savait fort bien, il ne pouvait que s'y résoudre, à contre cœur. Marriku, par contre, bien que d'avoir grandi avec la mère de la belle, bien que de ne l'avoir jamais quittée, dans cette attitude qu'était la sienne d'être lui et lui-même seulement, ne pouvait que laisser entendre qu'il se levait contre son idée, néanmoins incapable de lui mettre des chaines aux pieds. Il était dans le dilemme de vouloir la laisser libre tout en la gardant avec lui.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, devina Kusuka en fronçant les sourcils sur un air déçu. Papa…  
- J'ai un autre plan pour toi, coupa subitement Marriku, tu rentres avec nous et on vit notre petite vie paisible et éventuellement, on deviendra vieux et tu prendras soins de nous.  
- Rêve toujours, mon oncle.  
- Allez!!  
- Pas question.

Elle se tourna vers son père, qui la regardait sans rien dire. Les mots étaient inutiles, Marriku parlait assez pour eux deux et même, en général, pour trois autres personnes de plus.

- Tu ressembles trop à ta mère, fit ce dernier.  
- Merci pour le compliment, que je sache, tu l'aimais beaucoup, ma mère.  
- Pas quand il lui prenait des idées aussi stupides.

La belle fronça les sourcils, désapprouvant avec raison la manière dont son parrain se permettait d'exprimer le désaccord qu'il avait envers ses rêves.

- Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés à mener une petite vie paisible, je veux voir le monde, je veux y prendre part et me battre pour mes convictions.  
- Et te faire tuer. Très joli, ton rêve.  
- Que je sache, tu n'en a pas fait mieux de ta vie, Marriku.

L'ex-mercenaire fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Vois où ça a mené ta mère.  
- Marriku.

Le ton autoritaire de Sasuke fit taire le ténébreux, qui réalisa alors qu'il en avait trop dit et son regard s'attendrit comme il constatait que sa nièce avait serrée les poings et qu'elle le toisait avec, dans son regard, l'expression de ceux qui luttent contre la colère et la peine. Elle avait, certes, la force de rester neutre d'apparence tant qu'elle le désirait, ses yeux, pour leur part, étaient telle une porte ouverte sur son âme, un livre pour qui savait lire dans le regard. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser mais se vit rapidement contraint de reculer alors que le pied de la jouvencelle démarquait entre eux deux la distance qui devait les séparer pour son propre bien. Jamais on n'avait vu la jeune fille pardonner rapidement pour des mots qui la blessaient au cœur et que son parrain parle ainsi de sa mère avait pour conséquence de la mettre hors d'elle. Ce n'était pas une histoire à prendre à la légère et elle ne s'arrêtait pas sur le fait que Marriku ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler, ni après d'ailleurs.

- Fais attention à toi.

Kusuka se retourna vers son père, qui s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour rentrer mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'elle s'était jetée à son cou avec un léger sourire, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je vais revenir aussi souvent que possible.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il savait déjà, elle le lui avait dit, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne saurait passer trop de temps sans rentrer au bercail. Il était déjà prévu, même longtemps avant son départ, qu'elle ferait de nombreux allers-retours entre Konoha et leur petit village. Sasuke l'embrassa sur le front et l'adolescente bondit de nouveau dans les arbres pour reprendre sa route, Marriku voulant la suivre et vite rattrapé d'une poigne de fer qui le tira dans le sens inverse.

Le soir venu, après plusieurs heures de route et peu de repos en conséquence de sa hâte d'arriver à destination, la jouvencelle arriva finalement à Konoha et s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle avant d'y pénétrer. Voyant qu'on en gardait l'entrée, sa malice, dans l'immédiat, prépara un plan visant à son propre amusement et à l'idée s'enchaina le geste. En coup de vent, elle passa devant les gardes et ces derniers, ne sachant pas si elle était ou non un danger, comme elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour donner son identité, la prirent en chasse tout en lui sommant de s'arrêter mais tout entrainés soient-ils, notre adolescente ayant, nous le savons, une science de la fuite que l'on peut facilement qualifier d'incroyable, ne se laissa pas rattraper bien facilement et ils la chassèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'endroit où résidait l'Hokage dans ses heures de fonction tout en alertant quiconque pouvait leur venir en aide pour sa capture, de fait que ce fut avec une dizaine de ninjas à sa suite qu'elle passa la fenêtre ouverte du bureau du Sixième, se laissant finalement prendre avec un large sourire amusé. Elle fut rapidement jetée à terre et maintenue de force quoiqu'elle ne se débatte en rien pour prendre la fuite à nouveau. L'Hokage, s'était levé de sa chaise, subitement délivré de l'ennui qui l'ensommeillait et toisait l'intruse avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Yo, fit cette dernière.

On lui appuya sur la tête pour la faire taire et elle éclata de rire.

- Mais que se passe-t-il?! S'exclamma l'Hokage qui n'était pas sans vouloir quelques explications quant à l'étrange situation.  
- Elle est entrée sans se présenter et a fui jusqu'ici sans rien dire, elle nous a narguée jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Expliqua l'une des sentinelles.  
- Elle vous nargue encore, de ce que je peux voir.

En effet, l'adolescente faisait l'ingrate bien qu'elle ne se trouve en rien dans une position pouvant lui permettre une telle effronterie.

- Tu tiens à ta vie ou pas! S'énerva l'autre sentinelle.  
- Oh, j'y tiens très certainement, mais vous, tenez-vous à la vôtre?  
- Qui es-tu? Demanda l'Hokage.  
- Je ne parlerai que lorsqu'on me laissera me relever.

Sous un ordre silencieux, les ninjas qui la tenaient au sol lui laissèrent le loisir de se redresser et comme ils allaient l'attraper de nouveau dans la crainte qu'elle ne s'échappe, elle fit un mouvement pour les éviter et se retrouva dans le dos de l'Hokage, passant les bras autour de son cou avec un large sourire.

- Je me demandais, sourit ce dernier, à qui tu allais ressembler le plus.

D'un geste, il renvoya les ninjas qui, d'abord, semblèrent indécis et qui finalement s'exécutèrent, les laissant seuls et après que le dernier eut disparut derrière la porte et que cette dernière se fut totalement refermée, l'adolescente prit siège sur le bureau, croisant les jambes en tailleur et s'accoudant sur ses cuisses, posant le menton contre les doigts de ses mains, qu'elle avait joints à la manière que l'on connaissait bien de son père.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu entrer normalement, tu risquais d'avoir de gros ennuis.  
- Oui, s'ils m'avaient attrapés.

L'Hokage esquissa un sourire amusé qu'elle lui rendit.

- Tu n'as pas chômé on dirait. Papa a été surprit d'entendre dire que tu avais atteint ton but et Marriku espère que tu t'ennuis bien à ton poste.  
- … c'est… très gentil de sa part…

Naruto ne savait toujours pas s'il devait ou pas apprécier le grand ténébreux tout comme il ne savait pas encore déterminer s'il était quelqu'un de gentil ou pas, de manière générale. Certes, il avait vu qu'il s'attentionnait beaucoup de sa nièce et de son beau-frère mais ne l'avait jamais vu agir en société. Il n'avait pas revu la petite famille depuis l'unique fois où il les avait rencontrés et devait aussi avouer qu'il était fort surpris de revoir Kusuka.

- Quel bon vent t'amène?  
- Le vent d'une requête.  
- Laquelle?

La belle se trouva à hésiter un moment, cherchant comment poser ses mots de la meilleure manière qui soit pour assurer au mieux une réponse affirmative à sa demande.

- Je ne veux pas d'une vie monotone où je ne ferai rien de plus qu'un travail que tout le monde peut s'offrir simplement. Je souhaite vivre pleinement ma vie et rendre service à ceux que j'apprécie, commença-t-elle.  
- Je te vois venir… et c'est non.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour continuer et dans un froncement de sourcils, elle la referma avec outrance et toisa le blond avec ce regard défiant qu'elle tenait de Marriku, empreint de l'autorité qu'elle avait hérité de son père.

- Et pourquoi pas!  
- Parce qu'à la moindre égratignure que tu te feras ton père viendra me dévisser la tête.  
- Oh, t'inquiètes, Marriku m'a entraîné et il est toujours vivant, qui plus est, papa n'oserait pas faire ça. Après tout, il doit me montrer le bon exemple.  
- Te montrer le bon exemple et toi tu veux que je t'engage pour t'envoyer dans des missions ou tu devras te battre et tuer? Très drôle.  
- C'est que tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Je ne veux pas d'un boulot qui m'obligera à faire tout ce qu'on me dit de faire. Rien à voir avec tes ninjas et tes Anbus.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors? S'intrigua Naruto en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
- Avoir le loisir de feuilleter les requêtes qui te sont faites et choisir celles qui me conviennent. Je ne veux pas être une machine à tuer ou une autre sorte d'automate. Je veux seulement faire ce qui m'inspire.  
- En bref, tu veux changer le monde à ta manière.  
- En quelque sorte, acquiesça l'adolescente.  
- Pas question.

Elle frappa de son poing contre le bois du bureau, faisant ainsi tomber une pile de documents qui s'étalèrent sur toute la surface de la pièce.

- Peut-être préfèrerais-tu que je rentre chez moi en pleurant pour dire à mon père que tu n'as rien voulu savoir? À ce moment là je ne pourrais pas garantir que ta tête te reste jumelée au corps.  
- Je sais me défendre, Kusuka.  
- Je ne garantis pas non plus que Marriku se tienne sagement spectateur.  
- Kusuka…  
- Et si on en parlait autour d'une tasse de thé?  
- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.  
- T'as des enfants?  
- Non, pourquoi?  
- Si tu en avais, est ce que tu les laisserais devenir ninjas?  
- Évidemment,  
- Alors voila! Moi aussi j'ai le droit!  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport… tu n'es pas ma fille, que je sache et après avoir vu comment Sasuke prenait soins de toi je doute qu'il soit ravi de ton idée, s'il est au courant. Tu fais une fugue?

L'adolescente éclata de rire à l'idée.

- Tu crois que j'aurais su me rendre jusqu'ici? Je n'ai pas encore dépassée le niveau de Marriku et encore moins celui de papa!

Naruto se leva en s'étirant tout en poussant un bâillement qu'il ne prit pas la peine de couvrir d'une main comme il est dans la politesse de le faire.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez-toi.  
- Je ne rentrerai pas tant que tu n'aura pas dit oui.  
- Alors OUI, tu peux rentrer chez-toi.  
- Pauvre crétin.  
- À moins que…

L'adolescente releva la tête vers l'Hokage, qui semblait comme frappé d'une idée géniale et qui en pesait les pours et les contres.

- Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire et si j'en juge que tu ne risques pas trop, peut-être que je pourrai acquiescer à ta requête.

Kusuka bondit à terre et se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec un large sourire tout en s'exclamant :

- Parfait! Je te battrai quand tu voudras!

_The End_


End file.
